In My Heart
by Desiree Jones
Summary: OneShot Fic! Danny's with Paulina but she's cheating on him. When Sam tells Danny, who will he believe Sam or Paulina?


_**In My Heart**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom Butch Hartman does & I don't own the song "In My Heart" Jump5 does.**

**By: Desiree**

**--------------------------------------------------**

_**You pick up my dream that need a jump start, Give it all I can, I crash and for what? Take down all my fear, You're driving my thoughts around in my head, So I won't break down each bend. With my foot on the pedal I'll race ahead, You ride this life with me, I am aware, I can when you are here.**_

Sixteen year old Sam Manson walked to school all by herself. Her long raven hair flowed loosely down her back. She had the very rare eye colour of violet. She wore dark bell-bottom jeans and a purple tank top. She wore no make-up at all. She had her black book-bag hanging loose off of her shoulder. She wasn't just your typical sixteen year old girl. She wasn't into all the pink and yellow clothes like all of the girls at her school, she was into just the opposite. She was a total goth. She was the only one in her class that was like it. Not that it borthered her, because she loved being different so much that she actually tried to be different.

Sam's best friend is Danny Fenton. He's sixteen as well. He's cute and kind of funny. He's tall at least, he's taller than Sam and well built. He too has raven hair but he has goreous blue eyes, and his smile is to die for. Sam and Danny have been best friends forever, and Sam just didn't know how to tell Danny that she loves him. She's afriad he'll turn her down and that it will ruin their friendship and Sam doesn't want that.

Danny is always there for her when she falls or gets hurt or upset. He's the one that knows all of her secrets and he's always there for her- no matter what happens. She can't help but love him because he's the best friend that anyone could ever ask for.

_**You are in my heart, You are in my heart, When everything little thing is falling apart, You're beating in my heart, You're beating in my heart.**_

When Sam arrived at school she met up with Danny who was with his new girlfriend, Paulina- the girl that Sam HATED. She kenw that Paulina was only using Danny and that she was cheating on him with every guy she could but Sam couldn't tell Danny, why? Because Paulina told Sam that if she told, she would make sure that Danny wouldn't believe Sam and that he would believe her instead and that she would ruin their friendship, forever. So, Sam was at a loss either way, she kenw that she should tell Danny but if he never believed her, she would lose him, forever.

_**When the clock strikes night and I'm in the dark, Lonely here and there you are, When the lines get cut and I feel far, You're reaching out to me, When I feel like a freak the words you say, Tell me to believe that I'm okay. When I don't make sense cuz'I'm this way, You see the best in me.**_

In the school, Sam is considered a freak. But Danny always makes her feel better about herself, although Sam doesn't really give a flying hoot aout what people think of her, it's just good to know that she has got a good friend that is always there for her like that. Everytime Danny picks up for Sam, Paulina gets jealous. Oh, and one other thing, Paulina isn't aloud to say anything about Sam, because Danny will break up with Paulina if he ever hears it with his own two ears. So, all of Paulina's fun making has to be sneaky.

_**I am aware, I can when you are here. You are in my heart, You are in my heart, When everything little thing is falling apart, You're beating in my heart, You're beating in my heart.**_

Sam walked straight up to Danny and Paulina that morning and she decided to tell Danny the whole truth and nothing but the truth. "Danny, I got to tell you something," Sam said."In private," Sam glared at placed and dragged Danny a little ways down the hall. "Listen, you trust me right?"

Danny nodded."With my life," he told her.

"Well, listen, I know this is going to hurt, but Paulina is cheating on you. She told me that if I told you, that she would make sure that you would believe her, over me... I'm sorry, I just had to tell you, you're a great guy, you don't deserve to be used by that shallow witch or by anybody for that matter,"

A few tears built up in Danny's eyes as he looked at Sam. "Do you really mean that?" he asked her.

"Of course!" Sam said hugging him. "Now, what are you going to do about Paulina?" she asked.

Danny lightly hugged Sam back. "I'm going to dumb that shallow witch," he said and then the two of them walked back to Paulina.

"So Paulina," Danny started a coversation. "You're cheating on me?" he asked.

"Ah, no..." Paulina said in a shocked tone.

"Well, that's what Sam told me," Danny said.

"And you'd believe that over me?" Paulina asked.

"Um... yeah, because she's my best friend and she's not a shallow witch like you," Danny said.

Paulina slied at Danny and slapped him across the face. "I hate you," she yelled and then she ran away.

Sam looked at Danny."I'm sorry, I know you really loved her, but I hated to see you get used by her, I couldn't let you get hurt, I couldn't bare seeing the two of you together but when I found out she was cheating on you, I realized it would hurt me to see you hurt," she told him.

"So, why did it hurt you to see us together?" Danny asked Sam.

_**There's a lot that I can be, there's a buzz around you and me, You're the sum of all I need, I count the number of things you do for me.**_

"Danny, you have done more for me than anyone and you have been a great friend to me and you're always there for me. How can I help but not feel this. I think it's about time for you to know Danny, I love you and I always have. That's why I got hurt seeing you with Paulina, I was jealous..." Sam told Danny.

"You mean you've been in love with me all of this time?" Danny blinked his eyes.

"Forever and for always," Sam confirmed.

"Sam!" Danny exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked taking Sam up in his arms.

This shocked Sam but she still answered his question."Because you were with Paulina... duh!" Sam laughed when she answered the question.

"Sam, I know this may be shallow of me, btu I only used Paulina to get your attension to see if you felt the same way I felt about you," Danny said.'And I guess it worked,"

"What do you me?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I love you," Danny said.

Sam smiled. "Really," Sam jumped out of Danny's arms and leaned in towards him for a kiss. Closing her eyes and smiling as her lips met Danny's for their first real kiss, that they surely wouldn't deny and call it a fake-out, make-out.

_**I am aware, I can when you are here. You are in my heart, You are in my heart, When everything little thing is falling apart, You're beating in my heart, You're beating in my heart.**_

**The End.**

**I know, I know, I haven't updated Crucial Changes in a while, but hey, at least I wrote this up right? This one was for all the people who have reviewed any of my stories (Danny Phantom)! Thanks for your support. I love y'all!**


End file.
